


I wanna be your stars

by pledishowell



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Picnics, bc what would i be without wonhui, i also dont know how to write summaries, idk how to tag lmao sorry, im sorry, mingyus whipped as fuck lmao, spacenerd!soonyoung, wonhui is mentioned for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledishowell/pseuds/pledishowell
Summary: Soonyoung loved the stars. Mingyu loved him.





	I wanna be your stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> So soongyu is still such an underappreciated ship, and i don't understand why bc it's so cute! So i decided to take my recent obsession with space, and turn it into a fic  
> Hope you enjoy!

Soonyoung wasn’t a “bad student” perse. He was just never really interested in what was going on. You couldn’t blame him really, when you had been yapping his ear off about how the mitochondria was the powerhouse of the cell for three years straight, he was going to get bored, it was just natural. Mingyu was the exact opposite. He always made sure to pay attention, never went off task, always did his homework and made sure he got the best grades he possibly could. It was always a wonder how he and Soonyoung got on so well. But like they say, opposites attract.

“Miss, what’s our next topic going to be after biology?” Mingyu asked.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, getting ready to hear “chemistry” or “physics”. He was already anticipating the disappointing looks he would get from his parents when he came home with another bad grade.

“Well, I’m glad you asked, Mingyu!” said their teacher a little too enthusiastically, “we’re switching it up a bit! We’re going to be learning Astronomy! All about planets and stars!”

Soonyoung perked up instantly at that, a blinding smile taking over his whole face. He had always loved space, everything to do with it. Ever since he was little, he would race out into his backyard and just look up at the specs of silver that glistened against the dark sky until his mother called him in to go to sleep.

The bell rang, and Soonyoung was quick to jump out of his seat and ramble on to Mingyu about his excitement.

“Can you believe it? For _once_ we’re not learning about atoms or worrying about memorizing the periodic table. We’re learning about something actually cool for once! I hope we get to learn about constellations. Oh! Or maybe planets! Or different galaxies! I still say it’s upsetting about how Pluto isn’t considered a planet anymore. Like, who just decides that? It’s a bit weird don’t you think? I mean, one minute it is a planet, the next it’s not, I just don’t get it- “

Mingyu spaced out halfway through Soonyoung’s little speech. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, it was just when Soonyoung was passionate about something, it was the cutest sight to see. His eyes looked like they glistened with excitement, and he used lots of hand gestures to emphasise his points even more. Mingyu found himself smiling softly, remembering the exact reason he fell for the boy.

“-what constellations do you think we’ll be learning about Mingyu?” Soonyoung asked. Mingyu blinked rapidly.

“I’m sorry what?” Mingyu came back down from the little daydream he was having, only to be met with a giggling Soonyoung.

“Geez, you really are tired huh? That’s why you shouldn’t stay up so late to study, it’s really not good for you, your grades are already outstanding. Anyway, I gotta get to English, so I’ll see you after school. Later, nerd.”

“Later.” Mingyu mumbled as he watched the hyper boy race away. He smiled as he shook his head. He headed off to his next class, wondering what good thing he did in his past life to deserve someone like Soonyoung.

~~~

“Okay, so I just want to get a grasp on what you guys already know. Who here knows anything about space. Absolutely anything, we’re just going to do a quick brainstorm.”

From the corner of his eye, Mingyu saw Soonyoungs hand shoot right up, a gasp leaving his mouth.

“Yes, Soonyoung?”

“Our solar system was formed about 4.6 billion years ago! We have eight planets, nine if you count Pluto, and four dwarf planets, again, five if you count Pluto! The largest constellation is the Hydra which takes up 3.16 percent of the sky, while the smallest constellation, Crux, only takes up 0.17 percent of the sky! Small patterns within a constellation are called asterisms, and- “

Mingyu spaced out again. He came to the conclusion that watching someone talk about something they’re passionate about was quite possibly one of the cutest things ever, but even more so when it was Soonyoung.

“-in fact, 99.86 percent of the solar systems mass is actually found in the sun, and the remaining 0.14 percent is found in the eight planets!”

“Wow Soonyoung! Where did you learn all this information?” the teacher asked, a shocked expression on her face.

“Space is fascinating Miss!” Soonyoung replied, a big smile on his face. Mingyu couldn’t help but smile too. Yes, Mingyu thought space was fascinating, but definitely not as fascinating as Soonyoung. Nowhere near.

“It sure is, Soonyoung.” The teacher said, handing out a worksheet to the class, which Soonyoung was more than eager to start writing on.

~~~

“Junhuiiii” Mingyu whined as he flopped down next to the boy. Junhui just laughed.

“Yes, Mingyu?”

“I’m too whipped for my own good and I don’t know what to do.”

Junhui nodded

“For Soonyoung, right?” Mingyu’s shocked expression made Junhui laugh even more.

“How did you know?”

“Dude, everyone knows! Do you even see yourself around him? I swear, legitimate hearts form in your eyes when you look at him, it’s absolutely disgusting.” Junhui said with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh, like you weren’t for Wonwoo.” Mingyu shot back. “Speaking of, um, how exactly did Wonwoo ask you out?” He asked, face turning red.

Junhui laughed, deciding to tease Mingyu some more.

“Why? Got a question you wanna ask Soonyoung huh? Well, he knew I liked music. He actually asked Jihoon to help him compose a song for me. It was really cute.” Junhui gushed. A light bulb popped above Mingyu’s head.

“I’ve got it! Can you come with me to that park near my house? I’ll need some help preparing.”

“Sure? What’s happening?” Junhui asked.

“You’ll see.” Mingyu replied, having trouble keeping the excitement out of his voice.

**New text to: Space nerd  
** “ _Hey, you free tonight around 8pm?”_

**New text from: Space nerd  
** _“Yeah I am!! Why?”_

**New text to: Space nerd  
** _“Meet me at that park near my house. I’ll see you soon! X”_

**New text from: Space nerd  
** _“Well that’s oddly cryptic, haha! I’ll be there, see you soon x”_

~~~

“Mingyu, this is adorable! He’s gonna love it. We did a great job.”

A picnic blanket lay on the floor, all of Soonyoungs favourite foods spread out over it, fairy lights hung in the trees.

“You think so? I really hope so.” Mingyu said, biting his nails.

“Trust me. He’s gonna love it, and then you two can hold hands all night. Or do something else all night, which I don’t wanna know the details of if it does occur.” Junhui grimaced. Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, get out of here. Thank you for helping.”

“Anytime. You got this! Hold his hand real tight, I believe in you!” Junhui screamed as he left the park, leaving Mingyu to roll his eyes once more.

~~~

“Mingyu?”

Mingyu shot up from where he was laying.

“Soonyoung!”

“What’s all this?” Soonyoung asked softly, a small smile forming on his face.

“Do you like it?” Mingyu asked nervously, staring at his feet.

“It’s beautiful. But what’s it all for?”

Mingyu took a deep breath.

“Soonyoung. I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but I didn’t really know how to go about it? So, I thought, why not do the cheesiest thing in existence and confess at a picnic! So here goes. I like you, Soonyoung. Everything about you. The way you find the good in everything. How you work so hard. How your eyes glisten when you get excited about something. I like you Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung looked like he could cry at any moment.

“Mingyu…” Soonyoung sniffled, tears falling down his cheeks, a warm smile taking over his whole face. “I like you too.”

~~~

The rest of the night they spent eating food and laughing.

“Mingyu! Can we please go look at the stars!” Soonyoung asked, looking just like a little kid.

“Of course we can Soonie.” Mingyu replied, a fond look in his eyes.

They raced over to the middle of the park and laid down. Soonyoung was quick to point out the constellations.

“See that one? That’s the big dipper! And there’s Ursa Major! Which one’s your favourite Mingyu?”

Mingyu stared at Soonyoung a moment, before leaning down and capturing Soonyoungs lips in a kiss. They kissed for what felt like ages, breathless when they finally pulled apart.

Sure, Mingyu thought the stars were beautiful, but not as beautiful as the star right in front of him. Nowhere near.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, feedback/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated x  
> I also hope you enjoyed the random space facts i have just stored in my brain thanks to staying up until 3am and googling weird stuff :"))


End file.
